Collision
by DeadAngelo
Summary: Leo and friends is going to Goode High School to make up for his lack of proper education. He's determined to be normal and not flame up during a lesson. Hadley is a seemingly harmless mortal who is truly anything but that. Fire and fire collide as the The Third Great Prophecy, the Fire Prophecy, is unraveled. Will Leo and Hadley, along with others, be up for the task?


**This is sort of a prologue/preface sort of deal to explain this story. The future chapters will all be in either Leo or my OC (Hadley)'s POV, which will be specified at the beginning of the chapter. Hope you enjoy my story, and I pray it isn't too cliché. Thanks!**

* * *

Leo took a breath, his hand fidgeting with the pipe cleaners in his hand and Chiron talked. The war with Gaea and the Giantes was over, with a number of causalities unfortunately. One of the most significant for Leo was his sister's death. Nyssa had been in a tree, trying to get insider information on the Giantes and Gaea. One of the Giantes saw her and knocked the tree down in the middle of the night, breaking Nyssa's neck on impact. He'd been crushed, especially because he was the one who assigned her to that mission. She was the stealthiest person in camp, and she'd begged Leo for a way that she could contribute to the war effort. Jake was crushed as well, especially because they were rather close, and they'd comforted each other when their other sibling, Charles Beckendorf, had died.

As he twisted the lines to make a sort of noose, Annabeth sat up in her chair, a look of protest on her face. The members of the Great Prophecy—besides Frank and Hazel, who were welcomed back to Camp Jupiter after they helped slay the Giantes—were with Chiron because he had a proposition for them. Leo hadn't been listening, but by the sound of Annabeth's objection, it must have been something bad. "Why do we have to go to high school? We've been doing alright with the classes here at camp. Besides, five powerful demigods going to a school together? It's like jumping into a shark tank covered in steak sauce; we'll be killed!"

Chiron held up a hand, which made Annabeth shut her mouth quickly. "I am aware of the risks involved with this, Annabeth. But you're all very good fighters, and I believe you'll be capable of protecting yourselves and each other. Besides, it'll be good for you all to associate with other teenagers. Sure, the classes at Camp are well, but I believe it'll be better for you to learn with other mortals."

"But—!" Percy's complaint was waved off by Chiron, who shook his head.

"Also," he added, looking to each of the half-bloods assembled around the Ping-Pong meeting table. "It will be safer. You'll be able to forget about being a demigod for a while, and maybe you'll be able to forget about the next Great Prophecy."

Leo shivered internally, remembering the Third Great Prophecy Rachel had told during lunch a few days ago. The chilling lines came back to him in a tidal wave. "_Pantheons unite to find the weapon for wield/fire and fire to create a blazing shield._" Leo prayed that the fire, whichever one, had nothing to do with him. He didn't want to have to participate in yet another prophecy. The last one nearly killed him and Jason.

The demigods seemed to contemplate it. "Well, it would be a nice change," Piper admitted, glancing around to everyone else seated around the table. "Maybe we can get to act a bit more like normal people."

Leo snorted out a laugh. "Let's face it, Pipes, we're anything but normal people."

Piper ignored his teasing remark. "What school?"

"Goode High School," Chiron answered.

Percy shrugged, seeming to be alright with the idea. "I'm cool with that. Paul's an English teacher there, so he can help us out if we need it. Although, I'm going to have a _lot _of explaining to do. Mrs. Hans is going to be wondering where my essay is." He grimaced for added effect, and Chiron grinned toward him.

"So, it's settled then," Chiron said, clapping his hands together. "You'll be staying with Percy's mother's house for the school year, as she recently bought a house not too far from the school. I'd go ahead and pack, seeing as Sally will be coming by tomorrow after lunch. You're dismissed."

The five stood, making their way out of the Big House. They dispersed into their own cabins, and Leo went to his bunk to prepare his things. He stuffed clothes unceremoniously into his backpack, and once he finished, he flopped down onto the mattress, sighing tiredly.

_Well, _he thought amusingly. _Looks like I'll have to work on not setting myself on fire during classes._


End file.
